


Flower-Boats

by annabeth



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: "Look, Master Jaken! Flower-boats!"
Relationships: Jaken & Rin (InuYasha)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Flower-Boats

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "playful" for Get Your Words Out Yahtzee, prompt set #3. I originally was trying for Four of a Kind, but maybe I'll use this fic after all for Full House instead. :)

"Hurry up, Master Jaken! The flower-boats will float downstream too fast if we don't hurry!" Rin cried, dashing down the riverbank. A-Un made a mournful noise as she ran past, and Jaken sat down, crossing his hands over the Staff of Two Heads.

"Rin!" he said, pointing at her with the Staff. "You are so intemperate! Lord Sesshomaru told us to wait _right here_."

"But the flowers were so pretty, and they made such nice boats!" Rin called over her shoulder, as she waded into the river. "Look!" She captured one and lifted it up, displaying it for Jaken. It dripped water all over her from its drenched petals, but Rin didn't seem to notice or care.

"Flowers were not meant for boats," Jaken said primly. Then his eyes bugged out as Rin leaned over—far over, and tumbled headfirst into the river with a splash. "Rin! Rin! You silly child, our lord is going to be most unhappy with me if you drown!"

Rin's head popped up above the water and she smiled at him, water streaming down over her face and from the ends of her hair.

"Jaken! It's fun! Come into the water with me," she cajoled, even as he shook his head vehemently. "Okay, I can splash you from here," she said, and sent a wave of water flowing in his direction. Jaken quickly clambered to his feet and stepped backwards.

"Rin! The Staff of Two Heads must not get wet!"

"You're no fun, Master Jaken," Rin said, sticking her lower lip out. Then, her petulance apparently forgotten, she swished the water around, bringing up something in her hand. "Look, Master Jaken, pretty rocks. Maybe I will build a cairn. It could be a memorial for my pretty flower boats—because look, they have all fallen apart."

Rin was climbing to her feet and wading back to shore when Lord Sesshomaru appeared out of the mists like an apparition.

"Rin. That's enough. Time to go," he said, as usual completely ignoring Jaken, who sputtered.

"Why does _she_ always get all the attention?" he complained aloud. "Lord Sesshomaru is very economical with his words, and he uses almost all of them on _her_!"

"Don't be sore, Master Jaken," Rin said. "Come on, A-Un. Let's go." She climbed on their back, and as A-Un lumbered forward, Jaken realized—

"Wait, ah wait! Don't leave me behind! My lord! Rin—!"


End file.
